You should have told me - Phan
by awesomesockesONESHOTS
Summary: PHAN ONE SHOT! Contains: Fluff, hurt/comfort. Dan is visiting Phil for the first time (2009). Dan suffers from LBS (light bladder syndrome), but doesn't want to tell Phil. He wets the bed at doing the night and is really embarrassed, but of course can't help it because it's an illness. Phil is of course sweet Phil and don't mind. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan


I am posting short Phanfics on this profile. Find 'awesomesockes'' for the longe chaptered Phanfics

"_Dan and Phil are sharing bed and cuddling while they sleep one of them wets the bed."_

I stole that^^

"_Dan or Phil has LBS (light bladder syndrome) and they are out shopping or in town or something and they have an accident and the other has to clean them up and take care of them because they're embarrassed and its all FLUFFY :)"_

Someone asked for this^^ Here we go! (I kinda laughed while writing this, but it was something new, so why not? Here we go anyway!)

**Quick** **summary:** Dan is visiting Phil for the first time (2009). Dan suffers from LBS, but doesn't want to tell Phil. He wets the bed at doing the nightand is really embarrassed, but of course can't help it because it's an illness. Phil is of course sweet Phil and don't mind.(Because I'm doing two prompts in one I'm letting him have another accident while going out with Phil okay.)

(OOC. Nothing of this has ever happened!)

Phan one shot!

Contains: Fluff, hurt/comfort.

**You should have told me**

Words: 3.201

* * *

DAN'S POV!

I had looked forward to this in ages! I couldn't believe I finally got to meet Phil. The Phil I had been skyping and chatting with for mounts. But I was so nervous too. What if he didn't like me in person?

The train stopped at Manchester station. I picked up all my things and got off. My heart was beating faster than I could count, almost to the point of hurting in my chest.

I couldn't spot Phil anywhere and for a second I thought he wouldn't show up. Of course he wouldn't show up.

"Hello." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I slowly turned around on my heals.

"Phil." He was even more pretty in reality than on camera.

He smiled wide to me and before I got the chance to do anything else, he threw his arms around me. He took me by surprise and it took a moment for me to realise what was going on. It was probably the most caring hug someone had ever given to me, and we just met.

"I've waited forever for the moment." He mumbled into my jacket. I was too overwhelmed to answer and just squeezed him a bit tighter, if that even was possible. All my worries about our first meeting got flushed away. Almost.

"Should we go home? I don't live that far, we can easily walk." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I didn't realise how blue his actually were before I got to see them just now. But of course the camera quality was so bad.

"Yes. I just need the toilet first." I nodded and began to look around.

"Of course. Right over there." Phil pointed behind him. "I'll be standing over there when you're done. Let me hold your things." I gave him my backpack and the bag I was holding before I walked away.

This should be the weekend where I wouldn't embarrass myself. I just needed to go on the toilet regularly. With other words, all the time. I hadn't told Phil about my, problem, but if I kept reminding myself, I'm sure I would be okay and Phil wouldn't notice. I couldn't let him find out, it was so embarrassing and it kind of destroyed my opportunities for social life because I lived in constant fear that I would have an accident somewhere. I would be devastated. Phil would probably see me like a little child and never speak with me again. And why should he? I was pathetic..

"Ready to go." I said when I got back.

"Great." Phil swung my backpack on his shoulder and stretched his arm a bit, letting his hand fall into mine. I smiled surprised at him, but he just started walking.

"Your room is much bigger than I thought." I entered his room with the blue walls. I already knew we liked all the same video games, movies and music. But I still walked around his room like everything was new. I couldn't believe I was finally here.

"Yeah. My room is not just four walls and a bed you know." He joked and sat down.

"Whatever it is, I love it." I answered him and sat down on his bed too.

"What do you want to do?" He asked and locked his gaze at me.

"Movie marathon and pizza until we explode?"

"You are reading my thoughts, Daniel." He answered and stepped towards the shelf with his movies.

Phil was everything I had ever thought he would be. I felt really comfortable around him and I started to relax some more. Even though I had to excuse myself quite a lot of times throughout the evening to go on the toilet. But Phil didn't seem to question it which made me really happy.

"Do out want to watch another or sleep?" Phil asked after the third movie.

"Another." I was really tired, but I just wanted to stay awake with Phil for as long as possible. Small talking and laughing like we had known each other for years.

Phil put on the movie and crawled back beside me.

After about 10 minutes I was really drowsy. Then I did something I had thought about doing for hours, maybe the tiredness improved my confidence. I leaned down to rest my head on Phil's chest. Like nothing new had happened he just swung his arm around me, giving me more space. He acted like he had waited for me to do this for a long time. I got further down under our cover and pressed myself even more against his body and he squeezed me tighter. I felt Phil gently dragging his fingers through my hair and it felt amazing, he really cared. I don't think I had ever been this relaxed and comfortable around someone before. My eyelids became heavier with each touch and before I knew it I was asleep on top of his chest.

* * *

It took me a moment to remember where I was when I opened my eyes. I most have passed out asleep last night, tired. Phil had laid down behind, spooning with me and holding me close with one arm around me and his face buried in my neck. I moved, trying to nuzzle a bit closer to him, but stopped.

My whole body stiffened and I closed my eyes hard together. The more I moved the more I got to feel my soaking wet pj's.

"_No, no, no, no, no_.." I mumbled to myself. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't have wet his bed, no. I, as careful as I could, lifted up the duvet we were sharing, trying not to wake up Phil. But just to reveal a big wet, dark spot on his bed sheet.

My breathing slowly began to speed. If I didn't fall asleep like that yesterday I would have got the chance to pee before bed, but of course I had to be that stupid.

Without thinking, I quickly pulled the duvet off of me and ran towards the bathroom. I locked the door behind be and placed myself down on the floor against it. I pulled my legs to my chest and started sobbing quietly.

I played Phil's reaction over and over again in my head. The more I thought about it, the more sad and scared I got and eventually started crying properly into my knees.

After a couple of minutes I heard footsteps out in the hallway, followed by I low knock on the door I was sat by.

"Dan?" I heard Phil ask silently. But it only made my sobs higher, I couldn't answer. "Could you let me in? Please." I couldn't make myself to open the door, I was too scared. "I saw wh..."

"I'm sorry!" I nearly yelled into my knees and slowly started hyperventilate.

"No, no, no. Don't be sorry. I'm not mad, seriously, Dan." He said desperately. "Please let me in." I unsteady turned around to unlock the door. No chance he would go away anyway as it was his house.

I pushed myself across the floor to the wall on the other side of the room and curled back into my human ball.

"Oh, Dan." I guessed Phil spotted my, now dark blue instead of light blue, pj's. Phil bent down and got on my level. He placed himself on the floor opposite me. I was too embarrassed to even look at him, so I kept my head down.

"It was an accident, I'm not mad." He gently stroke the top of my head, through my hair. "It's okay."

I sniffed a couple of times and forced myself to look at him, to see if he really meant it. I slowly moved my gaze from my knees. But just to meet two concerned eyes, staring at me.

"It's fine." He said, smiling.

"How can it be f-fine, Ph-Phil? I'm 18 and I just wet your fucking b-bed.." I sobbed and looked down again.

"But it was an accident. No one should be mad about accidents, Dan." The worst part of this was the wet spot on Phil's pants. Because we were lying so close, it had got on him too. "Look. Why don't you take a shower and then I'll fix the bed? Sounds good? Nothing to feel bad about." Phil said, calmly and moved to stand on his knees. Before he helped me up too. "Don't cry, okay?" He gently brushed the tears away from my cheek. "I'll bring you some clean clothes." Phil said and walked out.

I turned the water on, striped down and stepped into the shower.

"You okay?" He asked me when I walked back into his room.

"Yeah.." I answered shyly and tried to avoid eye contact. I looked at his bed, new bed sheets. I still couldn't believe I did it.

Phil moved closer and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I could get use to Phil hugs like this.

"It's fine, honestly. Don't think about it, okay?" Of course I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it, but I nodded anyway. "Do you want to go into town later? I could show you around." Phil pulled back to look at me.

"Yeah, that would be lovely." I said, but hesitated a bit. Phil might think this was an accident. And it was, but I hadn't told him that I suffered from LBS and this could maybe happen anywhere. And I didn't wanted him to know either.

Phil was holding onto my both me writes and we stood in silence for a minute. He just kept smiling which made my face turn slightly red. Phil leaned in and got closer, before I knew that he was doing I felt two lips press against mine. I hesitated for a second because it came as a shock to me, but eventually kissed back. This was everything I had ever dreamt of. All those nights I had laid awake, thinking of Phil, and now he was the first to take action. He had told me some times in all our chats that he really liked me and thought I was cute, but of course I wouldn't believe him.

This kiss meant the world to me. Phil actually liked me even though I just wet his bed.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?"

"Where do you want to show me?" We walked down the road, hand in hand, on our way around Manchester.

"I don't know. What do you want to see?"

"What is there to see? Jesus, Phil! Who is showing who around? I don't know this place." I giggled and nudged his shoulder.

"Starbucks." He replied and pointed straight ahead.

"Wow, a Starbucks." I joked. "Never seen that before."

"Thought so." Phil pushed the door open and walked in. I followed.

"What do you want?"

"Just the same as you."

"Okay. I'll order. Find us a place to sit." I nodded, looked around and spotted some empty space by the window. I walked towards it and sat down.

We lost track on time by just enjoying each other's company. Everything came so natural, I didn't have to put on an act about my personality around Phil. I didn't have to play 'the cool kid' or anything like that. I could just be, me.

"Oh! I have something I want to do before it gets too dark!" Phil suddenly said and moved around on his seat, making my head drop from his shoulder where it was resting.

"And what is that?" I asked surprised.

"A walk."

"A walk?"

"A walk through the park." He answered happily and got on his feet. Phil stretched his arm, asking for me to grab his hand and help me up, which I did.

"I love walking at this time. Everything looks beautiful and a bit scary if you're looking at the shadows." Phil moved his gaze around on our surroundings. It was indeed beautiful. The sky was quite pink as the sun was about to go down. We had been in that Starbucks longer than I realised.

We walked across the wet grass. It was November so it was pretty cold and the rain had made the grass slightly soft to walk on.

"How long until we're home?" I asked nervously.

"Not that long. I live about 10 minutes that way." Phil pointed to our left. I nodded and moved my glance to the grass.

The more we walked the bigger became the pressure in my bladder and I really needed a toilet. I began to take deep breathes, trying to concentrate on just walking and enjoying it, we would be home soon.

But after a minute I had to let go of Phil's hand and stop walking.

I pressed both of my hands against my crotch as I felt small waves of need hit me. I couldn't do it, of course I couldn't.

"Dan?" Phil questioned and slowly turned around, but just to see me standing like a three year old with my legs pressed together. He moved his gaze from my pants and back to my eyes, wrinkling his forehead slightly as he did.

My eyes watered as I felt the hot stream started to run down my inner thighs and down my legs. No way to stop it now, even though I tried. I just couldn't believe this was happening.

I saw Phil walking closer through my blurred vision. But there was nothing else to do than just wait and pray to god that the fabric would soak it all up.

I stood still like a statue, just letting the tears run down my cheeks while my pants became wetter and wetter.

"It's okay, Dan." Phil said silently and placed himself right in front of me. I just began to shake my head violently and back away. But Phil followed me.

My heartbeat raised and my breathing began to speed as I started stepping backwards. _Was I having a panic attack?_ My breathing soon turned into heavy hiccups along with my sobs and it felt like I couldn't breath properly.

"It's okay.." I had never seen Phil this relaxed and desperate at the same time, he was trying to clam me down. But I kept backing away, unsteady and slowly.

With one quick move he grabbed a hold on my arm, forcing me stop.

"Calm down." He whispered. "Follow my breathing.." Phil started to take deep breaths and I followed the best I could while the tears kept floating down my face.

"Let's go home, okay?" I was paralyzed and couldn't move. "Okay?" Phil repeated.

Phil grabbed my hand with his and locked them together. We began walking slowly, but I couldn't stop crying.

After a minute I started freezing because of the cold autumn air hitting my wet jeans. Luckily it was getting dark and my pants were black, so people couldn't really see what had happened.

The journey home was a blur. Phil kept squeezing my hand every now and then to get my attention as the dragged me through the streets. But my mind was dead and I didn't knew how to react.

"Let's get this off." Phil said relaxed and pulled my shirt above my head. He had managed to get me up stairs and into the bathroom. I was just standing crying silently in the middle of the room.

I was too shocked to care about Phil seeing me naked so I kept standing still, letting Phil do whatever he wanted to.

He pulled my pants down too and threw them in the corner, leaving me standing only in my soak underwear and socks.

"I'll let you do the rest." Phil said and turned on the water for me. I nodded nervously and stepped out of my socks before I pulled down my underwear. Phil seemed surprised at first, but I had no dignity left and I just wanted to get this over with and move on.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. I'll go get it." I nodded again and stepped into the running water.

I heard Phil walk back in a minute later.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"I-I don't c-care." My voice was hoarse from not speaking for a while, but only crying. I didn't hear him walk out again.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Phil was sat on his bed leaning against the wall while I was sat between his legs leaning against his chest. He had wrapped both of his arms around my torso, letting his hands rest on my stomach while he held me close. I had finally got my breathing fully under control and stopped crying.

"No..." I whispered back, but I guessed I had to tell him at some point.

"You can tell me.." Phil moved me a bit to the side, making it possible for him to look me in the eyes.

"You'll laugh..." I tried to avoid his gaze.

"I would never laugh at you, Dan. I can promise you that." He pushed me at bit further away, forcing me to look at him. Phil seemed more concerned than disgusted.

"It's just...That, I..." I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "I have, ehm, I guess you call it a light bladder. Which basically means that I can't, you know, hold myself for so long.. So I.." I focused on his duvet, like it was the most interesting thing in the world, just waiting for him to laugh.

But he didn't. He didn't laugh, but instead threw his arms around me.

"You should have told me." He whispered into my neck and moved his hand up and down my back.

"And what difference would that make?" I asked shyly.

"First of all I wouldn't have let you sleep just like that yesterday. And second of all we would have walked straight home. I could have helped you..." He squeezed me tighter, making it hard to breathe, but it was kind of a good feeling.

"Why aren't you laughing?"

"Why should I?" Phil said surprised and pulled back. "Seriously. You should never make fun of something people can't change about themselves, Dan. And this is something that you suffers from and can't change. No one should laugh about that." He gently stroke his fingers across my cheek.

"I just didn't want you to think that I was some little child." I muttered, still looking down.

"Stop being silly." He placed his hand underneath my chin to move my head up. "Okay? This is fine." He smiled wide to me, and I couldn't help but give him a little nervous smile back.

Phil moved up, but just to tackle me down unto the bed. He turned us around, making me laying on top of him.

"I still like you, though." He breathed into my face. Phil did something to me, he made me feel less embarrassed. And for the first time in years I felt like I actually could relax fully around someone. Without thinking too much.

"I love you..." I whispered and quickly placed my lips on his, giving him no time to react or answer.

* * *

___I'm taking prompts to one shots or chaptered phanfics. So hit me! I can write about any illness and stuff like that/fluff, but ask me anything and I'll try! I do not take smut __requests_. (chaptered are going to be uploaded on my other profile)(You can read my long chaptered phanfictions on 'awesomesockes')


End file.
